Never Alone
by amayj
Summary: She wakes up in a cold bed. He's gone, and she doesn't know where life goes from here. "I needed you today". Oneshot based on the BarlowGirl song. Mitchie/Nate friendship, SxM


**Never Alone**  
Listen to the song 'Never Alone' by BarlowGirl, if you've never heard of it. It's amazing. I hope you like this one shot**.  
**

**Summary:** She wakes up in a cold bed. He's gone, and she doesn't know where life goes from here. "I needed you today". Oneshot based on the BarlowGirl song. M/N friendship, SxM.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock, and unfortunately am not affiliated with any of the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Never Alone**

_I waited for you, today  
_  
She woke alone, that morning. It was cold without his body warmth. She had tossed and turned for hours, not used to sleeping alone. So dependant on the body of another, wrapped around her own. She looked down at her hand and sighed. It just wasn't fair.

She tried so very hard to make life normal for herself. She went to work, hung out with her friends, but it wasn't the same. Not without his smile. Not without his laugh.  
She cursed herself. She had cursed herself a thousand times over the past week. When had he become so dependant on another? She was always so independent – she prided herself on that. Not being like other girls who were always hanging off a boy, so needy and jealous. Trivial things like boys never really mattered to her, she lived a full-on life. Until she met him. Swept up in the ideal romance, but still keeping her independence. They married, and she never realised how much he affected her day to day lifestyle. How dependant she had _really_ become on him. How much she, Mitchie Gray, needed Shane. She had freely handed her independence over, and now she was stuck. She wanted it back, but didn't know how. But she loves him so much, that she would give every last bit of herself, to just have him back for a second. To see him smile, to hear his laugh, to feel his arms around her.

_But you didn't show  
No, no, no._

She blew out a sigh as someone knocked lightly on the front door. Rolling straight out of bed, she went to open it. When she got there, she found it was her best friend, Nate. He had been visiting a great deal lately, which Mitchie was grateful for – she craved company.

He smiled sadly at her dishevelled appearance. She would have never dreamed of opening the door having just rolled out of bed beforehand. But now that her priorities were different, he guessed that she just didn't care. He didn't mind, he'd seen her looking a lot worse. He was just glad she wasn't crying, as she did a lot these days. Maybe she had run out of tears.

_I needed you, today_

She left the door open, and turned, going towards the kitchen. He followed silently, closing the door behind him. She knew what a large stomach Nate had, and pulled out some frozen waffles from the freezer. He took a seat at the bench, watching her pop the waffles into the toaster. It was a comfortable silence.

"I like your attire today Mitch," Nate laughed. "Very chic,"  
"Shut up," Mitchie replied, beyond caring. She laughed a little, feeling a little better because Nate had arrived, filling the empty void in her home. They chatted a little as they ate, before Nate suggested she shower and they go to the park.  
As she wandered back to her bedroom, she looked at the pictures on the walls, as though she had never really looked before. Her and Shane on their wedding day, gazing lovingly into each others' eyes. Her, Nate and Caitlyn, her other best friend, making silly faces at the camera. Her and Caitlyn, at a concert. Shane giving her a piggyback, with Nate pretending to be sick in the background. Nate and her dancing at their prom. Her and Shane on their first date. Her and Shane with her family. Her and Shane with his family. Shane, Shane, Shane.  
_  
So where did you go?  
_  
She missed him so goddamn much.  
Her throat felt very constricted as she held in the tears she felt burning behind her eyes. She quickly ran to the shower, turning on the water before succumbing to the tears.

_You told me to call  
_  
She didn't want Nate to see her bawl _again_. He must think she's the biggest cry baby in the world, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted her normal life back. The one with Shane in it. The one where Shane would pick her up from behind, would tickle her until she screamed for mercy, would carry her when she felt tired, would kiss her at any time, just to remind her that he loves her.  
She didn't know how long she sat in the shower. The tears finally stopped. She has forgotten about Nate until he banged on the shower door.

"Mitch, are you okay in there?" His voice brought her back to reality. She wiped her eyes, determined not to be sad, but to be happy and listen to Nate's problems for a change.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" she calls back, turning off the faucet. She quickly dressed, and shuffle out to the living area where Nate is watching T.V. He looks at her with a bemused expression. She knows that the shower water was too hot, and he thinks that she look like a lobster. But, being the extraordinary friend he is, he doesn't laugh, or say a word. He just grabs her hand and yanks her towards the door. She freely laughs at his enthusiasm, determined to be his best friend again. He smiles at her, and they fall into their easy step, the same one that they have shared since they pinky-promised to be best friends for life when they were 15. The friendship that has been so easy, so natural for 7 years.  
"So," Mitchie begins, not wanting to let the conversation revolve around her, "have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" he lifts his eyebrows at the question, not expecting it. She feels a little ashamed that her friend is so surprised that she is starting a conversation, and not making it about herself and her miserable life.  
"Why do you care?" He answers mischievously, a glint in his eye. She lightly punches his arm.  
_  
Said you'd be there_

"Naaaaate," she drawls, "I'm sorry that I've been all me, me, me lately. I just want to talk to you about you now. And as your best friend, I have a right to know about all the girls in your life!"  
Nate grabs her into a headlock, before rubbing his fist into her hair.  
"Ow! Nate, get off me!," she laughs, and he laughs too. They fall onto the grass and he releases her, and she rubs her head, simultaneously trying to pat down her mussed up hair.  
"You know that you're the only girl in my life Mitch," he says fondly.  
"And Caitlyn," she interjects.  
"And Caitlyn," Nate agrees. She has always thought that they liked each other, but nothing has ever happened. Oh well, she thought, it's a good thing she isn't cupid!

The two of you stand, brushing the grass off your knees, before heading over to sit on a park bench. The breeze sends a chill through her, and Nate puts his arm around her before pulling her in close.  
Mitchie inhales his cologne, the same he has used for years. She is glad that some things never change.  
_  
And though I haven't seen you_

"Are you sniffing me?" He asks, laughing.  
"Aww Natey, you know I love your perfume," she counters, and he mocks looking offended.  
"I do NOT wear perfume,"  
"Yeah boy, just keep telling yourself that," Mitchie replies, laughing at his facial expression. He starts to tickle her, mercilessly. She squeaks, and yelps at him to stop.  
"Never! Only if you bow down and call me king!" he says in a deeper voice. Suddenly, she is not with Nate anymore. She is with Shane.  
"N-noo I w-won't! SHANE!"  
_  
Are you still there?  
_  
He stops tickling her instantly. Her eyes snap open at the loss of contact, but she realises that it isn't Shane with her anymore. She does love Nate, like the brother she never had, but he isn't Shane. Tears pool in Mitchie's eyes, as Nate pulls her upright and into a hug.  
"I'm s-sorry," she whispers, as he stroke her hair. "Today was supposed to be about me and y-you having some fun. Like the old d-days,"  
"It's okay. I understand," he brushes her hair away from her face, to look her squarely in the eyes.  
"I j-just miss him so much," she chokes out.  
"I know Mitch. I know. And I miss him too! He is like an older brother to me. We're like a family, and Shane is a big part of it,"  
"Why'd you let me fall in love with a soldier?" she jokes, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "It's all your fault Nate!"  
They both giggle, hers a little hysterical.  
"I don't know Mitch. I guess it's all my fault. I guess I'll have to lock myself in my room for a month. Please bring me food Mitch! I'll die!" she laughed again. He always knew how to cheer her up. He put his chin on top of her head and she listened to the sound of his soft breathing.  
They sat there for awhile, in that embrace, in the quiet.  
"It just isn't fair Nate,"  
"I know," he murmured.

_I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel you by my side  
_  
"We've only been married for three months," she whispered. He kissed the top of her head softly in response.  
"I miss him so much," she sighs, looking up at her long-time friend again. He smiles down at her  
"Wars don't last forever Mitch. He'll be back."  
"What if he doesn't come back?" she asks, her bottom lip trembling.  
_  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
_  
"Oh, he will. His love for you is too strong to be conquered. And when he comes back, I'm sure he'll never let you go again. But even though he isn't here physically, he's always with you."

What had she ever done to deserve someone like Nate as her best friend? He always knew what to say.

_You're here and I'm never alone._

And just at that very moment, she could hear, clear as a bell, the sound of Shane's laughter in her ear.

* * *

Not as bad as you thought it would be, huh?  
I didn't want it to be too depressive, because the song isn't about sadness, just about holding on.

I hope you enjoyed it.

peace

amay


End file.
